


Run in the Shadows: A Halloween Tale

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Halloween One Shot, Misty wants forever with her soulmate, One Shot, Witches, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, two supremes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: The universe was not given to leaving loose ends and unbalanced equations.





	Run in the Shadows: A Halloween Tale

* * *

* * *

Cordelia walked the room slowly. In her mind, she heard the sibilant whispers of the Supremes whose portraits hung there. Each bowed under the weight of their responsibilities. Keep the coven safe, whole, hidden. The weight had changed with Cordelia’s decision to bring the coven into the light, but it had not lessened. 

She turned and looked at Mallory, still standing in the center of the great room. Her hands were folded before her and her eyes followed Delia in her walk. She reminded Delia of a willow in spring, the gentle breezes teasing the greenery this direction or that, but the young tree itself firmly rooted and strong. 

“Is that everything?” Cordelia asked quietly.

Mallory’s chin rose slightly. “Everything.”

Cordelia's head cocked and her fingers ran over the frame of her mother’s picture. “So you are a Supreme. Never in our history have two fully realized Supremes existed at once.”

Mallory frowned. “Am I still a Supreme? I am back at a time before I became.”

Cordelia smiled and took Mallory’s hand. “You are. Being a Supreme is….an open window in your truest self and that does not close if you travel a thousand or a million years in the past, even a different past.”

“What does it mean?”

“There are two of us. Perhaps I will fade. Perhaps you will be the core of a new coven. There are any number of possibilities. The one thing I do know, is that if I were to choose a Supreme for the future of this coven, it would be you. We will find out the implications together. For now, after your classes you should go to the library and read the History of the Coven books that your predecessors recorded for us.”

Mallory nodded. She smiled. “Thank you Cordelia.”

Cordelia squeezed her hand. “Thank you for your honesty, and thank you for bringing Misty back to me.” She gave a smile. “You should go back to class. I understand Zoe and Queenie are going to be lecturing on zombies in honor of Halloween.”

Cordelia stood in the center of the room with her eyes closed for a long time after Mallory left. She was worried. The universe was not given to leaving loose ends and unbalanced equations. She sighed and headed for her office. She needed her Misty back. She needed to respect her lover’s need for the comforts of the swamp after her time in hell but…. Cordelia shook her head. Misty asked for a week of peace in her garden to get herself sorted. She promised to help give out Halloween candy. She would return soon and things would be better. Delia rubbed her temples. She really needed to give her swamp witch a satellite phone for these times.

She strode over to her desk and started work. Delia would lose her nerves in paperwork. 

It was hours later and the sun had set when she heard a light tapping and scratching on her door. Delia frowned as she looked at her clock. Her girls usually went out after classes with their juniors after a long day. She stood up and was startled to find Misty at her door, pale, but so much less fragile looking than she had been.

Misty leaned on the door frame and smiled. “Miss Delia, as I live and breathe.” She laughed.

Delia smiled. The laughter seemed a bit more than the situation called for but she loved seeing a freeness in the love of her life. “Misty. You are back early.”

The swamp witch’s brow quirked. “Is that a problem?” 

The Supreme’s head shook. “Not in the least.” She backed up and sat on her desk. “Let me look at you.” She frowned as Misty didn’t come in but looked at the door frame before smiling at her.

“What?” Delia asked with a note of mischief.

“You have invited me into the house, your bedroom, your bed, but never into your office.” Misty ran her fingers along the lintel.

Smiling, Delia opened her arms wide. “You are welcome in all parts of my life. Come on in Misty Day.”

Misty came in and put her hands on Delia’s waist and smiled a jackpot smile.

“What is it Misty?”

“I am happy. I am out of hell and I ain’t never goin’ back.” Misty leaned in, her lips soft on Delia’s. As their lips parted, Misty ran her fingers over the front of Delia’s silk shirt before tugging it apart so hard the buttons flew away. “I want us to be together forever.”

Delia loved the shirt but she loved Misty’s enthusiasm more. “Forever,” she promised tugging Misty back into a kiss. She moaned as the swamp witch’s fingers massaged and lightly scratched over her stomach and sides. Delia nibbled and licked her lover’s lips.

Misty smiled and pulled back. She felt a tingle from the end of her toes to the roots of her teeth and knew she would have to take control to make this beautiful for her lover. She reached her arms around and unfastened Delia’s bra as she kissed the shell of the Supreme’s ear whispering “Let me make this beautiful for you.” She nuzzled Delia’s throat and smiled as she felt the nod. She nipped Delia’s lovely lobe, A little taste of things to come. She took her time pulling off the shirt and bra and running her lips down the long column of throat. She stood up right and spread her hands over her lover’s collarbones and pressed lightly sending Delia slowly to the desktop. 

The fingers traveled over breasts with hungry nipples and over a stomach lightly trembling in anticipation. They traveled to join over Cordelia’s belly button. Misty’s darkening eyes met Delia’s above before she pulled away the remaining clothing. Her hands traveled over Delia’s hips and thighs, pressing legs apart to stand between. She smiled as she tugged the supreme to her. 

Delia let out an explosive breath as Misty pulled her up and kissed her throat before running her sharp teeth and trailing just shy of breaking skin with breath blowing over her pulse almost bringing to mind a predator seconds from taking down prey. Her hands slipped to Misty’s shirt to tug it up and over. She couldn’t imagine not being skin to skin with the swamp witch.

Misty pulled back and tsked before pressing Delia back down. Her lips descended to caress Delia’s collarbone as fingers massaged her lover’s breasts, thumbs rolling and teasing the nipples she found there. Delia felt herself burning so much, her lover’s touches were like water, cool and welcoming even as her temperature rose.

Misty took her sweet time moving her mouth and fingers lower. She loved the way Delia’s muscles moved under her skin. Moving her lips down Delia’s thigh, she drew her tongue up her inner thigh. The Cajun loved the way Delia’s breathing changed and the sweet sounds she made. She ran her tongue over the already dripping slit before dancing it on her lover’s clit, teasing and drawing Delia higher.

Cordelia gasped as Misty’s cooler tongue stroked and moved on her hot and ready clit. Delia’s nails threatened to break on the desk’s surface from the pressure applied. “Please,” she begged in a strangled voice as her hips moved trying to increase the delicious contact. Her hand left the desk to curl in Misty’s hair.

Misty nuzzled in before drawing her tongue flat and firm over Delia’s clit as her fingers slid home in the hot, wet, velvet. Her arm wrapped around a thigh to keep Cordelia where she was as her hips jumped. She savored each sound and movement of her restless lover. Delia tasted like summer and creamsicle and it was all Misty could do to stave off her own needs. 

Delia arched and cried out as the orgasm rolled over her like a storm tide. Misty moved with her and held her. She let go as she never had with another human being. As Misty pulled back and leaned her cool cheek on Delia’s thigh to watch her eyes of pure night.

The Supreme smiled as she caught her breath and eased herself up on her elbows to look down at her lover. The smile faltered as she saw the black eyes and the tips of too long canines peeking from Misty’s perfect lips. A vampire. The Supreme fought back an immediate prey response. She watched Misty watch her and knew that the swamp witch turned vampire was waiting for her.

The universe was making the equation come out. Two Supremes could not lead the coven unless one of them became something never seen before. She touched the heart under her skin. It danced in the wash of adrenaline, but calmed as Delia watched her lover. Misty was here to share forever with her, and watching the swamp witch’s body disappear in the aftermath of the Descensum had torn the heart from her breast a thousand times. It would never happen again, and somehow knowing that made all the difference.

The older woman's hand reached out and drew Misty close. The moment before their lips would have touched, the Supreme gave her answer. She turned her head to offer her carotid. Delia gasped as sharp teeth tore into her skin, a tongue swiping lovingly over the bite before MIsty wrapped around her, holding her still for the feed. Delia’s eyes closed as she felt her heart slow.

* * *

Zoe laughed. “So Mallory, how is the life of baby Supreme treating you?” She ducked as the Mary Jane candy flew at her.

Cordelia put her hand on Zoe’s shoulder. “Play nice now. She is going to be your Supreme and then you will pay.” She smiled as Misty trailed a cool hand over her exposed back. There were definite benefits to the sexy vampire costumes Misty picked. She captured her lover’s hand and held it. “When the time comes Mallory, Zoe will be the best council member you could hope for…. Assuming you don’t kill her for her occasional silliness.”

Mallory smiled. “I can handle it.” She looked at Cordelia and Misty. “A hunting sub-Coven. Won’t be easy.”

“Witch hunters are the ones in the shadows these days, but they aren’t going away and we need to eat. It all works out.”

The newest Supreme nodded. “You protect your girls by night and I will take care of them by day. Bonus, you get to stick around and eat bad upcoming Supremes.”

Misty chuckled. “I think Delia agreed just to get out of the legal stuff.”

Leaning in, Mallory stage whispered “Me too.”

Laughing, Delia waved as more of her girls joined them, most dressed as witches of various stripes. “Girls, get ready. Candy volunteers with me and the rest of you enjoy the party.” She signalled Zoe who threw open the doors to the party set up in the yard. Music started pounding and the sounds of fun rose. Delia took a cauldron of candy and headed for the gate. Misty slid her arms around her lover’s waist and ran her lips over her throat. “You smell good enough to eat,” she teased.

Delia’s eyes were dark as she turned in Misty’s arms. “We will definitely be seeing who eats who tonight.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween/Samhain.


End file.
